


了却南乡梦 3-14

by kexi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexi/pseuds/kexi





	了却南乡梦 3-14

这是侍南最后悔的一次宿醉。  
宋卿饶是不会照顾人的，他只是躺在侍南旁边陪他睡了。到了半夜，宋卿饶突然觉得嘴里粘稠的厉害，半梦半醒间他模糊地叫了几声，待到他渐渐清醒过来，发现自己浑身都滚烫滚烫。侍南压在他身上，滚烫的舌头伸到他嘴里，卷来一股缱绻的酒味。  
“哥哥……”  
宋卿饶沙哑地喊他，模糊不清。他的衣服被侍南撩了起来，背后光滑的肌肤被反复揉磨成大片大片的红色，他身上粘稠的很，混合着两个人的汗水。他有些看不清眼前的画面了，被吻得有了眩晕感，眼泪顺着他有些睁不开的眼眶里滑落，他呜咽着发出些求饶声，手臂要抬起来，却被侍南按在一起，他另只手顺着宋卿饶紧致的腰滑了下去，钻到他裤子里。  
宋卿饶在他怀里抖了抖，半是讶异半是情动地模糊叫了一声，同时猛地夹紧双腿。黑夜里他的脸红得十分厉害，借着月色，他隐约看见侍南的样子，对方低着头，无言地抚摸着宋卿饶潮湿的背，一时之间，两个人喘息不定。  
宋卿饶缓缓将头抬起来，满脸红晕，眼睛半睁着，还有些水汽，他微微张着嘴，唇色艳红，还透着些水光。  
“哥哥……”  
侍南迅速贴上去含住他的唇，另只手不容抗拒地将他的腿分开，宋卿饶唔唔叫了声；“不，不行还……”  
侍南一轻一重地吻着他，配合着手下的节奏，另只手揽着腰软的宋卿饶，任凭他在怀里扭动着，亲吻间带出些含糊不清的哭哼。  
“别，哥哥，真的，别。”宋卿饶着急地喊，却是没什么力气，嘴里的热气哈在侍南脸上，“不行了……”  
宋卿饶在他怀里难受又委屈地叫着。  
侍南亲了亲他汗淋淋的额头，“放松点，宝宝。”  
“不行，出不来……”宋卿饶的呢喃带上些哭腔，他在侍南脖间喘息着，抓紧了侍南活动的手臂，“哥哥，难受。”  
“一会儿就舒服了，别怕。”侍南温柔地骗哄着。  
宋卿饶摇着头，然后，绷紧了身体。  
侍南再次堵住他的嘴唇，纵使他呼吸越来越急促也没有放开，直到他忽然呜咽一声，侍南才松了口，在他唇上重重一舔。  
宋卿饶在他身下压抑地喘着气，他一时有些失神，侍南在他耳边轻轻舔弄着，突然低声说：“抬起来些。”  
宋卿饶下意识将酸软的腰抬了起来，下一秒，侍南把他的裤子连带着内裤一并扒了下来。  
宋卿饶及时反应了过来，向后坐了一下，挣扎着说：“不行，不要，我……”  
内裤只扒了一半，侍南揉捏着他饱满的臀部，喘着酒气问他：“喜不喜欢我？”  
宋卿饶咬着嘴唇没说话。  
侍南把他抱着坐到自己的腿上，一面摸着宋卿饶的背，一面揉搓他的屁股：“说话。”  
宋卿饶抓住他没轻重的手，全身软绵绵地靠在他身上：“喜欢。”  
声音很轻，侍南在他腰上粗重地掐了一下。  
宋卿饶被他弄得哭了出来，搂着他的脖子呜咽着垂下脑袋：“喜欢，喜欢……满意了吗。”  
侍南抱着他轻轻颠了颠，另只手再次揉弄起宋卿饶半硬的软肉来，声音咕叽咕叽的，上面还残留着宋卿饶射出来的东西。  
宋卿饶抿着嘴唇，颤抖地喘息着，侍南喝多了，手上有些没有轻重，他有些害怕地抱紧侍南，气息不稳地叫他：“哥哥，哥哥，你轻一点……”  
侍南似乎对这个称呼不满意，边揉着他边问：“叫我什么？”  
宋卿饶垂着眼睛，用哭音含糊不清地说：“老公。”  
“再叫。”  
这次宋卿饶半天没吭声，任由侍南在他身上没轻重地揉搓着，最多只是脸色涨红，嘴唇颤抖着跟着哼了几声。  
这边还在欺负人，拍了他屁股两下，侍南盯着他。  
宋卿饶扶着他的胳膊，哭得都有些没力气了：“老公。”  
侍南吻上他哆嗦的嘴唇。  
宋卿饶闭着眼睛，一只手又去抓他上上下下的胳膊，他低声受不了地哭着：“能不能……能不能不弄……又要出来了……”  
侍南舔着他脸上的泪，温柔地说了声“好。”  
他的手向后探去。  
宋卿饶浑身一绷，侍南环住他，“往里点。”  
宋卿饶低头调整着姿势，侍南搂着他的腰往里一带，对方没稳住，再次跌到他怀里。  
侍南沾了些方才宋卿饶射出来的东西，顺着往里面进入一根手指。  
宋卿饶抱着他挣扎了下，“不要，真的不要！别这样，太奇怪……”  
侍南在他温顺的头发上亲了下，“别乱动，会掉下去。”  
宋卿饶耻得几乎发狂，他克制着不去想那些画面，他咬着自己一只手，牙齿颤抖地微微发力，过了会儿，侍南把他这只手拿开。  
“腰都在躲了，”侍南问他，“很疼吗？”  
其实侍南很温柔，这个润滑的过程他做得很有耐心，宋卿饶感受得到对方其实已经快忍不住了，但是侍南始终都算得上沉稳。  
宋卿饶摇摇头，话说的支离破碎：“不疼。”  
侍南亲在他的锁骨上：“什么感觉？”  
宋卿饶把脑袋垂到他肩膀上，屁股扭了扭，他咬着牙说：“涨……还有点酸。”  
侍南蹭了蹭他，又进入了一根手指。  
“抖得这么厉害，是害羞吗？”  
宋卿饶没说话，抱着他小声地抽噎着。  
侍南说：“太紧了，放松点。”  
宋卿饶带着哭腔说：“我……我放松不下来……”  
他被自己呛着了，边咳嗽边揉眼睛，手上都是泪水，他在侍南身上蹭了蹭，“难受，涨。”  
侍南在他脖子上吻着：“比刚刚好了些，再放松点。”  
宋卿饶吸了吸鼻子，哼哼着哭：“我不行，不行了，太奇怪了，不会好起来了……”  
侍南对他说：“嘘——”  
“会舒服的，饶饶。”  
宋卿饶腿间腻滑的厉害，他呜咽着蹭侍南：“你别、别弄了，哥哥，饶了我……”  
侍南说：“你等等，我好像找到了……”  
他在那个突起处轻轻碾压着。  
宋卿饶抱着他的力度紧了下，侍南的耳边响起黏稠的呻吟。  
侍南堵上了他的唇，手指就着那个地方进进出出。  
宋卿饶的嘴里发出模糊不清的声音，他的脸上滑过温热的液体，支支吾吾地说着拒绝的话，前端却悄然抬了头，证明着他此时的缠绵的快感。  
侍南的手搂在他的背上，将他缓缓放在床上。  
宋卿饶陷入一片冰凉的柔软里，大概是他的身体太烫了，床才显得如此冰凉。这种凉让他混沌的大脑微微清晰了些，空气中荡漾着体液的味道，这让他又开始羞耻起来，侍南抱着他的大腿，将他往前提了提。  
他的屁股被一个滚烫的东西戳了一下。  
“哥哥……”他下意识叫了出来，手指攥紧床单，他朝下看了眼，借着月色，看到眼前的景象，这让他瞬间面红耳赤起来。  
他屁股底下的床单有一片红色混合着黄色的干涸痕迹。  
他实在不愿意把这件事和排泄联想在一起，然而一开始他的确会产生这种感觉，这样违反自然规律的交配让他难过极了，仿佛时时刻刻都可以意识到，这是罪恶的、违反伦理的性交，他在黑暗里压抑地哭泣，侍南在这个时候低下身来搂住了他。  
“别哭，”他沙哑地开口，温柔地吻着宋卿饶，“今天是我长这么大最开心的一天。”  
他亲着宋卿饶哽咽的唇：“你是我的礼物。”  
宋卿饶有些恍惚，就在这一瞬间，侍南全部进去了。  
宋卿饶又开始发起抖来，他别开脸紧紧闭着眼睛，手臂贴在胸前轻轻推着侍南，侍南先后在他左右两侧吻着，而他还在抗拒。  
他颤抖地说：“不，先这样，别动。”  
侍南握着他的手腕：“别怕，我……”  
宋卿饶语无伦次地说着：“别动，不要动。我、我不行的。”  
侍南退出来些，然后再次进入，混合着水声，撞击到宋卿饶的屁股上。  
宋卿饶的头向后仰去，宛如濒死的鱼一般，他大口大口喘息着，听到侍南说：“你好像出血了。”  
说完，他又朝后退出了些。  
宋卿饶突然抓住他的手臂，有些惶恐地叫：“你别走，别出来，我……”  
侍南将他抱到怀里，亲在他的唇上：“你不要哭，我怎么舍得走……”  
“我爱你，”侍南捧起他的脸，“我爱你，我有时不知道自己该怎么办？我知道你，可我还是那么爱你……”  
他吻了下去，亲着他，抱着他，进入着他。其实不仅仅是宋卿饶，他自己也是头一次做这种事，醉意给了他更多原始的驱动力，这让他不至于卡壳，但现在他的脑子也越来越混沌了，他贴着宋卿饶的额头说着些自己都听不清的话，两个人连接的地方变得越来越黏稠，侍南向下摸了摸，宋卿饶在这场性事里获得的快感并不多，这并不是他想要的。  
于是他开始寻找刚刚的地方，那个可以让宋卿饶感到快乐的地方，但宋卿饶实在太过羞涩，他甚至热衷于疼痛，而抗拒快感的来临，当侍南往那个地方撞击的时候，宋卿饶反应明显很激烈，他甚至开始挣扎，开始胡言乱语，眼泪也越来越多。侍南实在不想让他哭了，他抱着他不停地吻他，安慰他，宋卿饶在他的怀里曲起腿来，每次撞击都让宋卿饶发出模糊不清的呜咽。  
侍南安慰着他的前面，手下十分温柔，宋卿饶只觉得下身湿润又黏稠，这让他有种失禁的羞耻感，渐渐的，小腹传来酸胀感，尾椎开始发麻，他摇着头抗拒这种临近崩溃的快感，侍南这时候贴下来对他说：“宝宝，再紧些，我快到了。”  
这句类似于撒娇的呢喃让宋卿饶下意识夹紧了屁股，很快，肠道里迸发出滚烫的液体，他浑身一哆嗦，前端跟着去了。  
侍南把宋卿饶有些痉挛的大腿缓缓扒开，他注视着下面，沙哑地说：“你里面在抽搐。”  
宋卿饶抬起手臂盖在眼睛上，他的大脑一片空白，这一刻，没有羞耻，没有理性，什么都没有，只有空白的一片。  
但侍南又靠近了过来，他吻着宋卿饶，缠绵的，快乐的，然后他抵着宋卿饶的额头，对他说。  
“我想再要你一次。”


End file.
